Blood and Guts
by Elisabell-angel enraged
Summary: Matt teaches Near about Grand theft Auto. MattxNear, PG, Oneshot


Title: Blood and guts

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: PG

Characters/pairing: MattxNear

Spoilers: none

Summary: Matt's videogames certainly wouldn't suit Near's tastes.

Matt groaned as the TV screen flickered with the word 'wasted' in red letters. He'd just gotten the new Grand Theft Auto and had needed to partake in it's perfection. In fact, he hadn't left his room in more than six hours. He only took bathroom breaks when he was about to explode, he didn't eat, and sleep was for the weak. Mello had been practically ignored all day, which annoyed the blonde immensly. Everyone had been brushed off, school work was being ignored... The gamer's life had gone on a complete standstill. Matt clicked on the option to continue, and eagerly set to that task. He wasted no time in immediatly causing carnage and dissaray in the game's Liberty City, smirking to himself the whole way.

He was broken from his illusion when there was a small knock at his door. Matt frowned, pressing pause moodily on his controller. "This better be important," Matt called out to whoever was waiting to be allowed inside.

It was an almost pleasant surprise to see Near, and he immediatly smirked. The kid was a picture of absolute cuteness as always, and it was quite obvious that the kid had been trying to sleep. The albino boy was rubbing his eyes and his hair was ruffled more so than usual. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Near asked, sleepily but still maintaining annoyance.

"Of course I do," Matt said checking his wall clock. "Three a.m... Why aren't you asleep?"

Near gave him a look that said that was the most obvious thing in the world. "Matt... I have a room next to yours..."

"Yeah, and?" the redhead asked, feigning stupidity.

"You've got your TV turned up rather loud and I can hear the gunshots in my room." This time Near let a bit more annoyance creep into his voice, showing that he did not like having to spell it out for the other boy.

The gamer gave Near a sad puppy dog look, "that's it?" He asked in a slightly offended tone, "I was hoping you were coming here to confess your undying love for me, and the irrepresible need for me to sleep with you." He laughed lightly, but judging by Near's expression, he was not amused.

"What are you playing anyway?" The albino asked, approaching the redhead.

Matt smiled and gestured to the empty spot next to him on the couch, "it's Grand Theft Auto, wanna see?"

Near simply shrugged, and sat down on the couch, watching as Matt played.

Just to get a reaction from the kid, Matt decided to visit his character's in-game girlfriend for some 'coffee' as the game colorfully put it.

The second Near heard those questionable noises, he turned his head, trying to hide a small pink flush on his cheeks. "What kind of game are you playing? I can't believe Roger would let you have this." The kid sounded slightly flustered, which made Matt smile confidently.

"Roger obviously doesn't know I have it," Matt said, suddenly realizing that he could get into big trouble if Near told. "You won't tell him, will you?"

Near waited a minuit for the 'coffee' sequence to safely end, before turning back to face Matt. "I wasn't planning on it, no." Matt had a ton of worse games, in Near's opinion. He had dating sims for gods sake, if he was going to tell Roger about anything, he'd rather it was the dating sims. Some of Matt's gaming habits simply disturbed Near, especially since he'd gotten The Sims 2... Not only had Matt faithfully recreated Wammy's house, he'd also taken the liberty of making couples as he saw fit. He'd even made the sim Near and sim Matt lovers, which understandably creeped Near out more than a little bit. Though, despite his obvious disdain for Matt's activities, he wouldn't rat the redhead out.

"Thanks, man." The gamer said smiling genuinly. He felt a bit in debt, and considered offering several things to the kid in return, none of which Near would probably accept. "Hey, you want to play some?" He held out the controller to the kid.

The albino stared at the controller in uncertainty. "I don't know how to play," the first excuse that came to mind.

"Don't worry about it, I'll teach you." He shoved the controller into the kid's hands and explained what all the buttons did in less than five seconds. Unpausing the game, the kid was understandably confused already.

"What am I suppossed to do?" Near asked, pressing some random buttons, for he'd already lost track of what each of them did. The character had drawn a knife and killed a man, in Near's random button-pressing confusion. The albino stared in horror as his character stood still in front of the body. "I... I just killed an innocent." His tone was almost disbelieving, in shock mostly.

Matt chuckled at the adorable display Near was putting on, before smirking. "It's just a game," he muttered before he noticed the police cars arriving. "Quick, you got to make the character run away."

"No," Near said simply. "I have disobeyed the law, so I deserve to be punished." The police moved closer, and Near just let his character stand there.

"Why're you taking this so seriously? It's a fricking game, Near. You gotta run away." Matt insisted, but Near shook his head.

The cops shot and killed Near's character, and the screen flashed with the red word 'wasted.' Staring in shock for a second, Near turned to Matt once again. "Do I not have the right to a trial?" He asked.

The redhead burst out laughing, trying to stutter out, "you really suck at this, don't you?"

Near frowned for a minuit, before smiling. "I guess I do," he muttered.

"No big deal," Matt said confidently, "you've got the gaming king to teach you."

That night was the first time Near had ever played a video game, and to tell the truth he enjoyed Matt's teaching rather than the game itself.


End file.
